


Love Poem

by Rarae



Series: Love Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Poem, Poetry, abuse of similies, all good feelings and shit - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love poem I wrote for this girl I had (read: have) a crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Poem

I could compare thee to a summer's day,  
But such a comparison could never do you justice,

For you are more gentle than the moon's rays  
That sleepily drift down to rest upon the somber woods.  
You are stronger than the rushing rapids  
That wear down the mighty mountains.  
You are more radiant than the sun  
That reflects off the peaceful pond.

You are more lovely than the saccharine honeydew's yellow nectar.  
You are fiercer than the revered mountain lion  
Who rules over her leafy kingdom  
With great care and dignity.

You are more noble than the ancient king  
In his glimmering and glowing palace.  
You are more precious than all the jewels and gold  
In all the vaulted tombs of the long-gone emperors.

You are like the ever-constant dawn-  
Noted in wonder by all and indescribable  
By even the most skilled of poets.  
And, my precious diamond, my love for you  
Is as fierce and constant  
As the midday sun that follows.


End file.
